


If It Takes Me To You

by Smalls2233



Series: Redemption and Ruin [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Jesse McCree, Demon!Reaper, Double Penetration, M/M, Mostly McReaper, Praise Kink, Reyes is sassy and talks too much, Slight Werewolf!McCree, Slight violence kink, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, vampire!soldier 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: For years after the collapse of Overwatch, Jesse McCree had been tracking rumors of walking death and the masked man who chased after him, certain that they were the leaders he had previously thought dead, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. After an encounter with a werewolf, he admitted to himself that there might be more to the world than he previously thought, and the supernatural might have something to do with the two men being alive.What he didn't expect was for Reyes to claim not to be behind the collapse of Overwatch and that he and Jack were working together to put an end to those who had blew up the Swiss base and killed all those people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @BlushingBlue for being my beta on this <3 they're perfect and a great friend  
> It's been about five or six years since I've last written a fanfic so I'm a bit rusty haha, had fun tho

In the years since Overwatch’s collapse, Jesse McCree had been a hunted man. It was next to impossible for him to find a home on either side of the law. His past in both the Deadlock Gang and Blackwatch had put him under intense scrutiny. Scrutiny that nearly cost him his freedom if he hadn’t made a run for it. His damned morals kept him from going back to the life of crime he had spent his teen years in.

Despite being hunted, McCree had spent the past several years hunting someone else, Gabriel Reyes. For the first couple of years after Overwatch’s collapse, McCree had been certain that both Reyes and Morrison had perished along with the countless others who had been unlucky enough to be in the Swiss base at the time of the explosion. Yet, reports of walking death and the masked man that chased him started to surface and McCree was certain that they were the two soldiers.

He wasn’t certain how they survived, but he assumed the supernatural had something to do with it. He had long brushed off stories of vampires and werewolves until he was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere New Mexico with either a very lost furry convention attendee or a godforsaken werewolf at his throat. So at that point he had to admit to himself that there was more to this world than he had thought previously.

Sitting on his desk was a map, marked with all of the appearances of the two men. It was his attempt to try to figure out where either of them would appear next. Both Morrison and Reyes had been raiding old Overwatch outposts, Morrison stealing weapons and tech, and what Reyes had been taking, nobody knew. None of the bases Reyes raided had been missing anything. McCree had the nagging suspicion that he was taking information, but he didn’t know what Reyes was planning on doing with it. All of those bases had also been ones with large Blackwatch presences. McCree had spent countless weeks in each of them, long enough to know that there had been nothing worth stealing in any of them.

Reyes had been making his way southwest, leaving a trail of death in his wake. McCree had narrowed his potential next stops to a cluster of bases in New Mexico. Although he was unsure of which one Reyes would hit, he decided to make camp in the one that had the most sentimental value to him. It was in this tiny hellhole of a base that he had the shit beaten out of him and gotten the offer from Reyes all those years ago: join up or rot in prison.

A fine layer of dust and sand seemed to coat everything, while some Overwatch bases had been moderately kept up, this one had been left to succumb to the desert. It wasn’t too surprising, this base had mainly been used to counter the Deadlock Gang in the raid that took place twenty years ago. It had been occasionally used past that, but mainly for keeping tabs on them.

He had started to second guess his choice in location about two hours into his attempts to sweep away the worst of the grit covering everything with a long forgotten broom that was also coated in dust and sand. This wasn’t the biggest of the Overwatch bases in the area, Reyes was much more likely to strike the one about seventy miles north, but McCree had a feeling in his gut that this would be the base.

So he waited, playing solitaire when he had decided that the base was clean enough. The hours dragged on and McCree was about to light his third cigar when he heard heavy footfalls in the distance. Quickly he bolted upright in his chair and reached for his peacekeeper. His heart hammered in his chest and he took deep breaths to calm himself before Reyes -- he knew it was Reyes because McCree would have sex with his shoe if anybody else decided to take a day trip to this shitty little base -- came.

His heart was beating at an almost normal pace when Gabriel Reyes kicked the door in. “Howdy,” McCree said, trying to sound casual as he pointed his gun straight at Reyes’ head. “It would be lovely to have a nice long chat, but you’ve got a mighty big bounty on your head, _Commander_.”

“Well isn’t this a surprise,” Gabriel replied, not sounding surprised in the least.

“Take off your mask,” McCree said, getting up and walking slowly to Reyes. “Make any sudden movements and I blow your head clean off your shoulders.”

Reyes chuckled softly as he removed his mask, “So desperate to see me again, Jesse.” Despite the years that had passed, Reyes looked nearly the same as he did when Jesse had met him. The only difference were his eyes. His irises were blazing red and the sclera were instead a jet black. Well, not the only difference, his hair -- what had once been buzzed down to almost nothing was now long and falling to his shoulders.

“What the fuck kinda creature did you turn into, Reyes?” McCree asked, faltering as he stared at his former commander. “And why do you look thirty? You’re almost double that.”

Gabriel took advantage of McCree’s momentary pause and bolted forward, faster than any human, even a super soldier, should be able to. McCree gasped and took a step backwards, shooting blindly and hitting Reyes in his shoulder. To his surprise, the wound quickly began to knit itself back together with shadows.

“That fuckin’ hurt,” Reyes growled as he brought his knee to McCree’s stomach.

McCree was a quick study and figured that it wasn’t much use wasting his bullets on Gabriel. So he did the next best thing, whipping peacekeeper against Gabriel’s head. Reyes hissed in pain as he went down, and McCree followed with a few swift kicks to the ribs.

“Stay down, Gabe,” McCree spat as he dug his spurred heel into Reyes’ stomach. “An’ I asked you a question, what the hell kinda hellspawn did you turn into?”

Reyes scowled as he replied, “Hit it right on the mark, cowboy. Hellspawn’s right, made a deal with a demon.” He grabbed McCree’s ankle and pulled him down. McCree hit the ground with an oof while Reyes quickly stood up and kicked his gun away. “Now are you gonna let me talk or are you gonna do something stupid again? Don’t forget who taught you everything you know.”

“Fuck off, Reyes.” McCree said as he tried to get up, but was quickly kicked down by Reyes. “Unless you can justify blowing up the fuckin’ Swiss base and killing all those people, I don’t want to hear any of it.”

“I didn’t blow up the Swiss base,” Reyes said dryly.

“Great, now you’re lying to me,” McCree said. “Tell me the truth, Reyes, why the hell did you blow up the Swiss base? Were you seriously so fucking upset about not getting a promotion thirty years ago that you had to ruin Overwatch?”

“Once again, I didn’t blow up the Swiss base,” Reyes replied.

“Bullshit!” McCree spat, earning him a kick to the side.

“I realize you were never a very good student,” Reyes said, squatting next to McCree. “But how about you shut your mouth for five seconds for once in your life and listen to what I have to say. I’m sure you’d find it interesting.” McCree glared but said nothing, so Reyes continued. “There was corruption in Overwatch, beyond what even Jack could control. Yes, I was still upset on getting passed over, but I wouldn’t blow up the base over it. Embarrassingly, Talon had infiltrated Overwatch to the point that they were able to take us down from the inside. Jack and I faked our deaths and Ana had done the same a few months previously. The three of us had all nearly died, so we took advantage of the opportunities”

“Ana’s alive?” McCree gasped in spite of himself, he could hardly bring himself to believe that the woman he thought of as a mother could still be alive. “But Fareeha and I buried her.”

“Wasn’t her,” Gabe replied. “The three of us have given up some aspect of our humanity in order to take down Talon.” He watched McCree’s face for any sign of surprise, “I’m amazed you’re not more surprised about that.”

“After nearly gettin’ my throat ripped out by a werewolf three years back, I’ve learned to accept the supernatural. Besides, I figured there was something not human about you and Jack.” McCree replied. “What I’m not acceptin’, though, is this shit about you being a good guy. Even if you didn’t blow up the base, you’ve been murdering people. People who shouldn’t be connected to Talon.”

“Even if they shouldn’t be, they are.” Gabriel replied, standing up. He walked over to where he kicked McCree’s peacekeeper and pocketed the gun, still not trusting the gunslinger enough to return the weapon. Even though it couldn’t kill him, it hurt like hell to get shot.

McCree rubbed his side as he sat up, “You look stupid, by the way, Reyes. Did you have a midlife crisis and decide the solution is obscene amounts of black leather?”

“I don’t want to hear that from the only man outside of a gay bar wearing leather chaps.” Gabriel replied, making his way to one of the stacks of computers. He plugged a flash drive into one and began furiously typing into a keyboard.

“Why’d you pick this base,” McCree asked, walking over to where Gabriel stood. “The base up north had more data kept in it.”

“Knew you’d be here,” Gabriel shrugged, staring intensely at the monitor as he dragged folders on the Deadlock gang and some former Overwatch members onto the drive. “Could’ve asked the same of you, though.”

McCree swallowed hard, “Wait, what?” He asked.

“Come on, McCree, you were my best agent. I’ve been trying to get your attention for months now, figured you’d finally put together the pieces as I made my way down here. Where better for our reunion than the place where I beat the everloving shit out of you twenty years ago.” Reyes laughed as he brushed past the stunned McCree to pick up the flash drive.

“Why now? It’s been years since Overwatch fell, so why did you pick now?” McCree asked, grabbing Gabriel’s arm, feeling the strong muscle beneath the wraps.

“I wanted to earlier, Jack and Ana advised against it. We needed to get things sorted before we could bring others involved.” Gabriel replied.

“What sort of things?” McCree asked, curious.

“The sort of things that come with the ‘not human anymore’ territory.” Gabriel replied briskly.

“Cool, what are they?” McCree was curious, and he wasn’t about to let the subject drop without figuring out exactly what Gabriel was talking about.

“Well,” Reyes started, clenching his jaw. “Morrison’s a bloodsucker. Horus isn’t just a callsign for Ana anymore. And I’ve got… Other needs.”

“Like what?” McCree asked.

“Drop it, Jesse.” Gabriel growled.

“Come on, Commander. You can’t just dangle somethin’ like this in front of me,” McCree whined. “I’m a curious man, you worked with me for almost twenty years, you know that.”

“I gotta fuck, alright?” Gabriel said angrily, turning around to face McCree, face red.

“Well, that ain’t the answer I was expectin’,” McCree drawled. “Make a deal with the wrong demon or what?”

“When you’re burning to death under a pile of rubble, you’ll make a deal with whatever demon you see first,” Reyes gumbled.

“How’s it work?” McCree asked. “Is it like the classical incubus where you fuck away people’s life forces or do ya just gotta do it to live?”

“This isn’t a conversation I want to have, McCree.” Reyes said dryly.

“Once again, I’m a curious man. If Jack were here I’d be askin’ about the vampy shit and I’d ask Ana if she molts. So you’re a sex demon, how does all that fucky stuff work?” McCree plopped down into the desk chair a few feet away and relaxed, putting his feet on the desk.

“Do you really want to experience a repeat performance of twenty years ago? Because I’m one asinine question away from beating your ass, Jesse.” Reyes said.

“Cool, that doesn’t answer literally any of my questions though,” McCree said. “Are the people you fuck just happily fucked out or are they empty shells when you’re done?”

McCree wasn’t prepared for Reyes to throw himself at him and begin to wail on him. The chair tipped backwards and McCree was trapped, Reyes on top of him and his legs in too awkward a position for him to move. It was pretty hot and similar to some fantasies he had when younger.

Gabriel momentarily stopped throwing punches. “McCree,” he asked.

“Yessir?” McCree drawled.

“Please tell me that’s another gun, not your boner digging into my back.”

McCree quickly took stock of the situation, “Well,” he started, quickly looking anywhere but at Reyes sitting on top of him. “Seeing as you took my gun, it’s probably very likely that that is, in fact, my boner.” His face flushed red and he felt like the teen who had been brought into Blackwatch, secretly lusting over his commander again. Of course this time, his commander just admitted to being some type of sex demon, looked nearly the same as he did at least twenty years ago, and was straddling him. Granted, the straddling was so he could have better access to his face to punch, but McCree felt like he shouldn’t be blamed for getting a boner in a situation like this.

Reyes pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. “This is not how I expected that this would go.”

“You’re tellin’ me,” McCree replied, now painfully aware of his erection. “I thought I was gonna kill you, and instead you’re straddlin’ my chest and I’ve got a massive boner.”

Reyes used every bit of that supernatural speed in order to get to the furthest side of the room away from McCree. McCree slowly stood up, wincing slightly because of the beating he had taken. Stiffly, he walked towards Reyes. “Hey man, I’m sorry. Shit just happens sometimes.” He got to Reyes who was resting his head on the wall, eyes shut. “It’ll go away in just a few, still a bit awkward though.” He turned Gabriel around and noticed something.

“Well guess we’re boner buddies,” McCree laughed as Gabriel paled.

“McCree, do me a favor and never say that again,” Reyes said gruffly.

“So what do we do now? Go march to different rooms and jerk off, pretending like we don’t hear each other through the shitty walls in this base and _really_ pretending that I’m not thinkin’ of you the entire time I beat it, or I suck you off and we call it good?” McCree asked while Reyes blanched.

McCree had started to walk off when Reyes croaked out, “Wait.” He inhaled deeply, and before he could think further said, “suck me off and then I’m gonna fuck you.” McCree visibly perked up and Gabriel laughed softly, “You look like if you had a tail, it’d be wagging right now.”

“It’s not every day that I get this kinda offer,” McCree replied, internally thanking whatever deity gave him this opportunity.

Reyes walked over to the upturned desk chair and flipped it rightside up to sit on. The bulge in his pants was clearly visible and McCree swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Without thinking, McCree walked to Reyes and got on his knees in front of him. McCree fumbled with the belts that Reyes wore for a moment before Reyes took pity on him and unbuckled the belts, leaving his pants for McCree to deal with.

McCree quickly unbuttoned Gabriel’s pants and freed his dick from the briefs he wore. “You don’t know how many times I’ve jerked off, thinking of this,” McCree said as he appreciated the large dick in front of him. He’s taken many huge cocks in his life, but Gabriel Reyes had the biggest one of them all. He licked his lips quickly before reaching for Reyes’ cock to stroke it. A light touch to the head had Reyes moaning. For a few moments, McCree was content to simply stroke and admire Reyes’ cock.

“Are you gonna suck it, or stare at it?” Reyes asked. “Because at this point, I could have given myself a handjob.”

“Grumpy,” McCree said, but he brought his mouth to the huge dick in front of him, minding his teeth. What he wasn’t prepared for was for Reyes to take hold of his hair and shove him further onto his cock. McCree breathed in through his nose and swallowed hard, trying to quell his gag reflex as Reyes shoved his cock down his throat.

“You feel so good, kid,” Reyes groaned as he stroked McCree’s hair. “Been dreaming of this for years.” McCree felt his heart soar at the praise, still desperate for Reyes’ approval even after all of these years, most of them spent hating him.

McCree redoubled his efforts after the praise, wanting more of it. With one hand, he cupped Gabriel’s balls, the other reaching for his own cock, straining in his pants.

“Don’t,” Reyes said firmly, stopping McCree’s reaching hand at once. “Don’t touch yourself yet, you don’t have the same stamina as me, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, I’m nearly forty,” McCree mumbled through his mouthful of dick, but he stopped reaching for his cock.

“Weren’t you ever taught not to speak with your mouth full?” Reyes asked, laughing slightly as he continued to stroke McCree’s hair. McCree groaned as he tried to take more of Reyes’ length, how he hadn’t reached the base of his shaft, McCree had no clue. His jaw was starting to ache when Reyes gripped his hair roughly and groaned. “I’m gonna come, can you swallow it?” McCree made a noise of approval and Reyes grinned, “Of course you can, you’re doing so well, Jesse.” Reyes broke off into a moan and came hard, sending his cum straight down McCree’s throat. Jesse lifted his head up and Reyes’ cock left his mouth with an audible pop.

“How the hell are you still hard?” McCree asked, massaging his jaw.

“Perk of being a ‘sex demon’ as you so eloquently called it,” Reyes replied, pulling McCree up and planting gentle kisses around his neck.

McCree groaned and ground his cock against Gabriel’s knee, “Gabe, just fuck me already,” he moaned. Never one to deny a request, Reyes unbuttoned McCree’s pants and lowered them and his briefs to the floor. He pulled a shotgun shell from where he kept them, opened it up, and revealed some lube. “You don’t seriously keep lube in your shells,” McCree said, incredulous.

“Keep condoms in the others,” Reyes laughed, slicking his fingers up and gently pressing against McCree’s rim.

Any clever reply of McCree’s was lost as Reyes slid a finger inside of him. “Fuck, Gabe,” he groaned, resting his head in the crook of Reyes’ neck.

“That’s the plan, Jesse.”

McCree clenched his eyes shut when a second finger came into play, the two fingers scissoring, stretching him to prepare for Gabriel’s massive length. He ground against the fingers in his ass which earned a chuckle from Reyes.

“You always like this, or is this special for me?” Gabriel asked, stroking McCree’s hair with his free hand.

“Been dreamin’ of this since,” McCree broke off with a gasp when Reyes added in another finger. “You beat the shit outta me as a kid.”

“Really?” Reyes asked smugly. “That really affected you?”

“As soon as, mm,  you released me I,” another breathy moan. “Went to my quarters and beat one off thinkin’ of you fuckin’ me on the table.” He was getting even more turned on than he thought possible thinking of that fantasy he had as a teen.

“I think that table’s still there,” Reyes mused as he found McCree’s prostate, earning a loud moan from him.

“Fuck me there,” McCree gasped, rutting against Gabriel’s thigh. Reyes grinned and lifted McCree up with one arm, the other still finger fucking his asshole.

“So eager, Jesse,” Gabriel laughed as he carried him to the interrogation room. The table was still there, and what excited Gabriel even more was that the one way glass still stood. He gently set McCree down on the table and whispered into his ear, “Watch your face in the glass as I fuck you.”

Reyes pulled his fingers out of McCree, earning a groan of displeasure from him, and began to slick up his dick with lube. Slowly, he began to push into the thoroughly prepared hole. As McCree’s head began to droop, he grabbed his hair and forced him to look into the mirror-like surface of the one way glass.

“Is this what you wanted back then, Jesse?” Gabe whispered hoarsely into his ear. “Getting fucked like a whore by me?” McCree moaned in response, trying to buck further onto Reyes’ dick, but stopped by the firm hand on his waist. “I’m the one setting the pace,” Reyes whispered, removing his hand from McCree’s hair to instead shove his fingers into McCree’s mouth.

McCree gladly accepted the digits and suckled at them, tasting lube. Reyes was filling him up so much already, and he hadn’t even taken his entire shaft yet. He stared at himself in the mirror, stared at what Reyes was doing to him. He was a fucked out mess and he hadn’t even come yet.

“Been dreamin’ of this,” he mumbled around Reyes’ fingers and saw him grin in response.

“I bet you have,” Reyes replied, thrusting deep into McCree and rubbing against his prostate. “You’re being so good for me, you feel so good.” Reyes’ entire, massive length was in him at this point and McCree felt full to bursting. The mumbled praise was close to setting him over the edge, and when Reyes started hammering at him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take it for much longer.

“Fuck Gabe, gonna come.” He moaned, closing his eyes in his pleasure.

“Come for me, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered, removing his hand from McCree’s mouth to stroke his weeping, neglected dick. McCree fucking whimpered when Gabriel did that, and that whimper set Gabriel to the edge as well.

When McCree found relief, spurting cum across the floor and bottom of the table, Gabriel followed him soon after. The two men basked in the afterglow of the fucking, breathing heavily.

“Never been fucked like that before,” McCree said, exhausted. “That some sex demon shit or were you always that good at fucking.”

“Mix of both,” Reyes replied, laughing. “You were so good for me, McCree, so, so good.” He said as he pulled out, watching as his cum ran down McCree’s leg. McCree groaned in slight displeasure as the warm fullness left him. But as Reyes laid him down on the table and began stroking his hair, he began to fall asleep.

He wasn’t sure if he fully dozed off or not, but soon after laying down the door to the interrogation room burst open and Jack Morrison walked in. “I leave you alone for three hours, Gabriel, and you fuck McCree until he passes out.”

“Hey, Jack,” Gabriel grinned, “When’d you get here?” Jack’s lack of answer was answer enough for Reyes. “Was it before or during me giving McCree the best fuck of his life?”

“Thought you were dead, Jack,” McCree sleepily murmured, burying his head into Reyes’ lap. “‘S good to see you again.” He knew he should be more scandalized that Jack had seen everything, but in the warm afterglow of sex, he couldn’t be bothered to care. He drifted off to a full sleep, the sound of Reyes and Jack talking fading into a dull buzz as he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is certain that McCree is a werewolf, McCree is certain that he's not, Reyes is certain that he might be in love with McCree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @BlushingBlue for being a beta for me.

McCree ached when he woke up, curled up on the cot he had brought with him. He felt every single punch and kick that landed on him and the pain in his ass that would make it uncomfortable for him to sit upright.

“Well I got my answer,” McCree drawled, assuming that either Reyes or Jack were in earshot. “I ain’t an empty shell, but I’ve got the energy levels of a sloth right about now and I feel like my asshole’s ‘bout to fall off.”

“Lovely image, McCree,” Jack Morrison said dryly, typing at a computer he had brought with him. 

“It’s good to see you too, Jack,” McCree replied, wincing as he sat up. “You got any clue where my clothes are?” He asked, noticing that nobody had bothered to replace his clothes after he had passed out, thoroughly fucked.

“Ask Reyes,” Jack shrugged, pausing his typing to turn around and look at McCree. “You look like shit, that happen before or after Reyes?”

“What do you think?” McCree replied dryly. “I could barely take him in a fight back before he was a supernatural sex demon,” this earned a snort from Jack, “and once again, my beautiful mouth got me pummeled by Reyes.”

“Pummeled in three ways,” Reyes laughed as he walked into the room, tossing a bag filled with blood to Jack and a water bottle to McCree.

“Even just thinkin’ about it hurts,” McCree said as he just barely caught the water bottle. He winced in pain and uncapped the bottle. “If either of you would be kind enough to toss me my belt, I’ve got some ibuprofen in there, and fuck do I need it.”

“I have no clue where Gabe threw it, but I do have something better,” Jack replied, closing his laptop and standing up. He grabbed something from the belt on his hip and placed it down on the cot next to McCree. 

“Biotic field?” McCree asked, groaning in appreciation as the pain that was all over his body began to be soothed. “I’m guessing it’s Overwatch tech.”

“All of it’s Overwatch tech,” Jack replied, walking back to his chair and tearing into the blood bag that Reyes gave him.

McCree watched him for a few moments before his curiosity took control and he just had to ask, “So what’s it taste like?” When Jack shot him a quizzical look he added, “the blood. I’d imagine it’d have to taste good for vamps, or else you’d be in for an eternity of shitty coppery food. How long have you been a vamp anyway? Happen before or after the base was blown up?”

Before McCree could ask another question, Reyes cut in, “Jesse have you ever, for once in your life, shut up? Because I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, you can be fucking annoying.” There was a smile in his voice that softened his harsh words, but McCree took the hint.

For all of five seconds before he had to ask, “Can Jack drink your blood, Gabe?” Jack spit blood and howled in laughter as Reyes began to flush.

“You get to answer that one, Gabe,” Jack laughed, returning to his baggie.

“It’s… not advised,” Gabe said, picking his words carefully. “Vamp bites tend to have a, well they have,” he began to fumble with the wording.

“They have an aphrodisiac effect,” Jack cut in.

“So what’s that gotta do with you bein’ a demon?” McCree asked.

“A demon whose needs revolve around sex. Put two and two together, dumbass,” Reyes responded curtly.

“Makes you go on rampages?” McCree asked, stroking his beard. “Fuck, that’s kinda hot.” Now that his body wasn’t protesting at the thought of more sex, he began fantasizing about Reyes being on an unstoppable sex-crazed rampage. He started to get all hot and bothered again when Jack cut in.

“It happened once when I first turned. Both of us were new to the supernatural and neither of us had a mentor,” Jack started when he finished his bag of blood. “When I tried feeding on Gabe, just a few seconds of contact with the bite was enough to make him unstable for days. Luckily his blood was disgusting, so I wasn’t latched on for longer. I don’t know if it was a Gabe thing or a demon thing, but I’ve never had blood that disgusting.”

“So it has different tastes?” McCree asked, curious again. “What do you think mine would taste like?”

“I’m no expert, mostly because I’ve had to figure all this out on my own, but yeah the taste of the blood all has to do with the person,” Jack rubbed at the scar crossing his face. “It can be affected by what they eat or things they’ve been around, but I think the best way to describe it is as the essence of a person.”

“So it’s like cum,” McCree said, causing Jack to sputter and Reyes to burst out in laughter.

“If I could blush, I’d be bright red right now,” Jack said dryly.

“Wait you can’t blush? Why’s tha--” McCree got cut off by Reyes forcing his jaw closed.

“That’s enough questions for today, Jesse.” Reyes said.

“Come on,” McCree whined. “You can’t expect to dangle information  in front of me about this shit without me gettin’ curious.”

“Didn’t you say you had experience with other supernaturals before?” Reyes asked.

“A werewolf had me by the throat, that’s about the extent of it.” McCree replied.

“It didn’t bite you, did it?” Jack asked, suddenly sitting bolt upright in his chair. 

“It was years ago, I’m pretty sure I’d notice if I were a werewolf by this point,” McCree replied. “And it didn’t really bite me, just a couple of scratches.”

“Fuck, Jesse,” Reyes said. “How the hell did you let a wolf get so close to you? Did you learn nothing from Blackwatch?”

“We didn’t deal with werewolves, Gabe,” McCree replied. “Besides, I don’t get what the big deal is. It was years ago and I haven’t sprouted a tail or ears yet.”

Jack rubbed his scar as he scowled. He stood up and paced across the small room, obviously thinking deeply. McCree opened his mouth to say something, but one look from Gabriel stopped him in his tracks.

After a few minutes of pacing, Jack stopped, “I’m gonna need to test your blood,” he said finally.

“Jack, I’m not a werewolf,” McCree laughed.

“In small amounts, like a couple of scratches, the effects of a werewolf bite can take time to fully go into effect,” Jack said, walking towards where McCree sat.

“I really don’t want to get bitten by a vampire,” McCree said nervously, standing up and attempting to back away. With a firm hand on his shoulder, Reyes stopped him.

“Jesse, this is for the best. Fresh wolves are dangerous and we can’t have you turning without being prepared,” Reyes said firmly.

McCree laughed nervously, “I ain’t a fuckin’ werewolf. I’m a human, always have been, always will be.”

“Then there shouldn’t be a problem with Jack tasting your blood,” Reyes replied as he grabbed McCree’s squirming head and lifting up his chin, allowing easier access to his throat.

“Let go of me,” McCree said, trying -- and failing -- to wiggle his way out of Reyes’ firm grip. He wasn’t totally sure why he was so afraid of getting bitten by the vampire, it might have been all of the monster films he had watched as a kid. Even though he knew Jack, trusted Jack, the idea of getting his blood drained shot fear down his spine.

Before he could work his way out of Reyes’ iron grip, Jack was at his throat. The initial, searing pain of the bite quickly gave way to hot waves of pleasure, “holy shit,” he said, eyes glazing over as the full effect of Jack’s bite began to hit him. Jack’s teeth were gone from his throat quickly, and he felt a small amount of blood pool on his collar bone.

“You asked what you tasted like, McCree?” Jack asked, wiping a small amount of blood off his chin with one finger and licking it -- waste not want not after all. “Sunshine, cinnamon, cigars, and the unmistakable taste of dog. Congrats, kid, you’re a supernatural.”

“I aint a fuckin’ werewolf,” McCree muttered through the haze in his mind. He didn’t think that Jack’s bite would be so potent, even just that short contact made his mind fuzzy and he could feel a heat in his groin as he was painfully hard once more. “I’m one hundred percent human. Not part dog or wolf or whatever.”

“When do you think he’s gonna turn?” Reyes asked, stroking McCree’s jaw absentmindedly with a thumb. “If it’s been this long since he’s gotten bit, it has to be soon I’d imagine.”

“Full moon’s in two weeks,” Jack replied. “He’s lucky that we got to him now. I doubt he’d be able to forgive himself if he hurt people on his first turn.”

“Do we have a kennel or anything that we could shove him in for that?” Reyes asked, only half joking.

“I’m right here, you know,” McCree grumbled.

“We know,” both Reyes and Jack snapped at the same time.

“Well then it’d be lovely if you could include me in this conversation,” McCree said, his attempt to sound angry ruined by the flush on his face and aching boner. “Or have the decency to go somewhere else so I can jerk off until your sex bite wears off.”

“Or, option three,” Reyes added, eyes lighting up. “Jack caused this so he can suck you off.” 

“Option four, Gabriel goes and finds something useful to do instead of thinking with his dick,” Jack snapped.

“No, no, wait, option three sounds perfect,” McCree grinned lazily.

“Two out of three, that’s a majority,” Reyes said smugly. “Suck the kid off, Morrison.”

“Not to stop Jack from suckin’ my dick,” McCree said. “But once again, I’m not a kid, I’m nearly forty.”

“And I’m twenty years older than you, I was in the SEP before you could walk. You’re a kid to me,” Reyes retorted.

“You look like you’re what, thirty?” McCree said. “You’re the kid at this point.”

“Jesus, if I suck his dick will both of you just shut up?” Jack asked angrily. “And a majority doesn’t win this, I’m the commanding officer here, what I decide goes.”

“Overwatch has been dead for years, sweetheart,” Reyes drawled, moving a hand down to play with one of McCree’s nipples. “Your position doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Prick,” Jack muttered.

“Yes, suck mine,” McCree replied, arching his hips forward for emphasis.

His request was granted when Jack got on his knees with a glare at Reyes and wrapped his mouth around McCree’s painfully hard cock. McCree groaned in pleasure and tried to buck his hips, but were stopped by Reyes’ iron grip holding his hips in place.

“Jack’s setting the place, Jesse,” Gabriel whispered into McCree’s ear, rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs. “Be good and let him take control.” 

It took all of McCree’s effort to stay standing while Jack’s wet mouth fully enveloped his dick. “Feels so good,” he moaned. Although the bite made everything feel better, more intense, he knew that Jack was just naturally good at sucking cock. Reyes’ strong hands left his hips and he squirmed, wondering what he was planning.

“Stay still, Jesse,” Reyes muttered in his ear. McCree heard the sound of Reyes uncapping a bottle of lube and Jack pulled off his dick, leaving McCree gasping.

“Gabriel, you can’t seriously be about to fuck McCree right now,” Jack said angrily.

“Why not? You know as well as I do that he’s still gonna be hard as steel when you’re done sucking him off. I’m just helping things along,” Reyes said as he slicked up his fingers. “Now how about you put your pretty mouth back to good use and keep sucking off Jesse.”

“It’s all good,” McCree tried to sound casual, tried to not show how desperate he was for a cock in his ass. “I want it, Jack, I need it.” Casual failed, but Jesse could barely bring himself to care as he felt the rumble of Reyes’ chuckle on his back as Reyes planted kisses on his neck and slipped a finger into his ass. 

“Sex-crazed idiots,” Jack mumbled before he got back to sucking off McCree.

“Takes one to know one,” Gabriel replied smugly. “I’m pretty sure those moon gorillas could see your boner.” Because his mouth was full, Jack’s only response was a vulgar gesture at Reyes.

“Feels so good,” McCree murmured, lost in his own world, He tried once again to buck further into Jack’s mouth, but Reyes stopped him as he had once before.

“I told you to stay still,” Reyes said.

Any reply McCree had was lost as Reyes slipped a second finger inside him, hooking up to rub against his prostate. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he moaned.

“Come for me, beautiful,” Gabriel said, massaging McCree’s prostate while Jack began to run his fingers around McCree’s balls, light touches driving him crazy. McCree came with a groan and Jack took it like a champ, swallowing it all. “You did so well,” Gabriel murmured in McCree’s ear. “Do you want to repay Jack for what he did for you?’

McCree nodded his agreement while Jack said, “Absolutely not, Reyes, we need to get work done, not paint the base in cum.”

“You’re doing a real bad job of convincing me when I can see your boner,” Reyes chuckled.

“Want you,” McCree groaned, trying to grind against the fingers in his ass. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“See, Jesse wants it.”

“Right now, Jesse would want anything on two legs with a dick.”

“And you want Jesse, just let him suck you off, Jack.”

“Will it get you to finally shut the hell up?” Jack snapped.

“Probably not, but it’ll get me to stop badgering you about this. Look how lonely Jesse’s mouth is, it’s begging for you.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but unbuttoned his pants and took them and his briefs off. Reyes repositioned McCree and himself over to the cot where he had McCree get on his hands and knees. McCree was like putty in Reyes’ hands, eager to do whatever he could to get more pleasure. If he hadn’t been drugged up on Jack’s bite, he’d almost feel embarrassed over how needy he was. Even though he just came, he was still painfully hard.

“Fuck, Gabe, need you,” McCree groaned. “Need your cock,” he could hardly believe those words were coming out of his mouth in anything besides a fantasy.

Reyes honest-to-god purred when he slid inside of McCree, who would have commented on it if Jack hadn’t brought his dick to McCree’s mouth. Greedily, he latched onto Jack’s cock and began sucking, trying to take it all.

“Feels good, doesn’t he,” Gabriel said while Jack groaned in appreciation. McCree moaned, muffled by the dick in his mouth, when Reyes hammered his prostate.

“Keep doing that,” Jack said for McCree. “Feels so good when he moans.” McCree met Jack’s eyes and saw his own lust mirrored in Jack’s. While keeping eye contact, McCree took Jack to the base, trying not to gag when his throat was breached. “Shit,” was all Jack could say.

“Doesn’t he look good with a dick in his mouth?” Reyes asked, bringing a hand down to stroke Jesse’s cock. “Even better than you do.” Jack grunted affirmation and Reyes said, “He’s so damn tight. Doing such a great job.” Each word was accompanied by a hard thrust and McCree moaned in response to the praise.

“Gonna come,” Jack grunted, thrusting hard into McCree’s mouth. “Fuck, can you swallow it, Jesse?”

“He can,” Reyes answered for him, lazily pumping McCree’s cock.

“I asked Jesse, Gabriel,” Jack replied.

“Yeah,” McCree said around the dick in his mouth. This was all the answer Jack needed as he grabbed McCree’s hair and came, moaning the entire time. This was enough to push McCree over the edge and he came with a strangled cry.

Reyes lasted a bit longer, hammering into McCree, until he hunched over and bit down on McCree’s shoulder, muffling his moan as he came. His shark-like teeth broke skin and McCree gasped, half in pain, half in pleasure. “Shit,” Reyes said when he was done. “You did so well, Jesse.” He planted lazy kisses along Jesse’s neck as he pulled out. 

“You’re buyin’ me a new cot,” McCree said breathily as he felt cum drip down his thighs. “Or stealing me one, whatever.” 

“Anything,” Reyes replied, flipping McCree over to a laying position in his lap and nuzzling McCree’s neck. “I’m not gonna leave you again.”

“I’m sorry to break up this tender moment,” Jack cut in, not sounding sorry in the least. “But we need to get a plan together for McCree’s first turn.”

“Lock him in a room with me and I’ll take care of him,” Reyes replied.

“Fucking Jesse to death is not a way to handle his first turn, Gabriel,” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance.

“It wouldn’t be to death, and it’s a great way to handle it,” Reyes said. “What do you think, Jesse?”

“Well it’s stupid that you two are even thinkin’ about this, because there’s no way in hell that I’m a fuckin’ werewolf,” McCree replied. “But if I got bit by another werewolf, it sounds like it’d be a great way to spend that first turn.”

Jack exhaled sharply, “McCree, you’re a werewolf. Blood doesn’t lie. And let’s brainstorm some more ideas that don’t involve Gabriel fucking you.”

“I fuck Gabe?” McCree brainstormed.

“Not happening, pup,” Reyes laughed.

“Well shit, I’m plum outta ideas then,” Jesse replied. “Ask me again later when I’m not fucked out of my mind.”

“Jesus,” Jack muttered, stalking away from the two men cuddling on the cot. “Since you two are so useless, I’m gonna call Ana and get her thoughts on this.”

“Tell her I say hi and that I’m pissed that she faked her death,” McCree said relaxing into Reyes’ touch as he stroked McCree’s hair. Jack gave a noncommittal grunt in response. “What’s with his mood?” McCree asked Gabriel.

“He’s grumpy because he hasn’t had a good meal in weeks,” Reyes shrugged.

“Didn’t he just have a bag of blood?”

“I said a good meal, dumbass. Apparently the bags take off the worst of the sting, but he needs to drink from a person a couple times a month.”

“How’s it work for you?” McCree asked, closing his eyes.

“Usually gotta fuck a couple times a week,” Reyes replied. “If I don’t, I get tired and moody.”

“What about…” McCree trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the word.

“Werewolves?” Reyes finished for him. McCree nodded so Reyes continued, “don’t know a lot about them. The first change is the hardest, is for all of us. I think it’s connected to the moon, but wolves can shift freely most of the time. There’s no choice with the full moon, though, and that’s when the first change happens.”

“You’re not gonna let me hurt anyone, right?” McCree asked. He had done enough hurting people when he was a dumbass teen.

“Nobody who doesn’t deserve it,” was Reyes’ response. 

Reyes and McCree sat in silence for a few moments, Jack’s voice in the background as he was talking with Ana, trying to figure out what to do about the complication of McCree turning soon. “Did it hurt?” McCree asked.

“Did what hurt? Falling from heaven?” Reyes laughed.

“Reyes you never could have been an angel,” McCree replied. “Turnin’ into a demon, did it hurt? What about Jack turnin’ into a vamp?”

“I mean, I was dying,” Reyes replied. “Pretty sure my legs were crushed in the rubble, maybe broke my spine, so that hurt like hell. When I made the deal with that demon, though, it all stopped hurting. Felt good almost.” He paused for a moment, stroking his chin, “Felt good until I had to rip Jack from the steel pipe that had impaled him in the explosion. Not really sure how he survived, he was bleeding pretty heavily but I managed to stop it. He turned into a bloodsucker a couple of weeks later.”

“What was that like?”

“Bad,” Reyes said. “He killed a couple of people before he could control himself. Innocent people.”

“I hated you, Gabe,” McCree said after a minute of silence. “I thought you had killed all those people, killed Jack. Why didn’t you let me know?”

“I couldn’t,” Reyes sighed. “I needed people to think I was dead, think Jack was dead. Telling people, telling you, could have ruined everything.”

“So you let yourself become the villain.”

“It’s what I had been doing with Blackwatch,” Reyes shrugged. “You let yourself become an outlaw again.”

“What choice did I have?” McCree asked. “I sold nukes as a kid. Killed people. Not exactly upstanding citizen material in the eyes of the law, especially after Blackwatch went to hell.”

Gabriel had just opened his mouth to reply when Jack barged back into the room, scowling. “Ana’s not sure what to do either. Her suggestion was drugging Jesse up until the shift passed, but neither of us are sure how that would affect the shift.”

“Once again, you can always lock him up with me,” Gabriel said.

“No, Gabriel, locking you up with a fresh wolf is a terrible idea,” Jack replied, rubbing his fingers across his scars.

“He can’t hurt me,” Reyes replied. “Well, not anything lasting. Plus I can calm him down, look at him right now.” Reyes gestured with one hand to the pliant McCree laying in his lap, relaxed into the hand in his hair. “If he gets too violent, I can take him.”

“Reyes, it’s too dangerous.”

“Jack, it’s our best option. Either we drug him or we lock him in a room with me.”

Jack exhaled sharply, “Fine. But at the first sign of trouble, I’m taking you out of there and Ana’s gonna have to sedate him until the shift passes.”

“You tell Ana I said hey?” McCree asked, figuring anything he’d say about containment plans would be ignored.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Jack said, looking at him. “She said she’s sorry.”

“Should be,” McCree muttered. “All y’all should be, what’s Angela gonna say when she finds out the three of ya are alive?”

“Probably shit herself when she finds out that her science and modern medicine can’t explain everything,” Reyes said under his breath. 

Jack scowled at that, “What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriel? Why do you think that you’re better than everybody else? Did your ego need another seat on all of the fucking transport planes? Could you say something nice about somebody when you’re not fucking them for once in your stupid goddamned life?”

“When was your last real feeding, Jack?”

“Couple weeks ago, why? What does that have to do anything I’m talking about right now?” Jack’s face was a mask of rage and McCree was afraid to say anything or to step in.

“Because you’re being a dick right now,” Reyes shrugged. “You always get like this when you’re hungry. Snap at me for everything.” Then, under his breath he added, “always did it before you were even a vamp too.”

“Well you’re just going to have to deal with it until we get out of this hellhole of a state,” Jack said angrily. “I’m not wasting any more time here, not when we have to prepare for McCree’s shift.” He turned to walk out of the room, “we’re leaving in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get your clothes back on.”

“Jackass,” Reyes spat. McCree motioned to sit up when Reyes stopped him.

“Uh, Gabe,” McCree started. “We should probably get up as not to piss the bossman off any further.”

“Do you trust me, Jesse?” Reyes asked.

“Well yeah, but, what’s this comin’ up for?” McCree asked.

“Because I’m about to cut open a vein of yours and call Jack in here so he can feed and get out of this shitty mood he’s in.”

“Gabe that’s,” McCree stammered. “Probably not the best idea.”

“It’s not gonna kill you,” Reyes said, forming a claw out of shadows and dragging it against McCree’s neck. McCree gulped and Reyes stroked his hair with his free hand. “Trust me, Jesse,” he said softly, and dammit, McCree did.

“You’re makin’ up for this later,” McCree muttered.

“Of course, Jesse,” Reyes said. With a quick call for Jack, Reyes slashed the claw across Jesse’s throat, leaving a wound that while not large, was starting to leak blood.

“If you’re not dressed and ready to leave,” Jack said as he walked into the room. “I’m gonna beat the shit out of you, Gabe.” He stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled the blood on the air. Pupils dilating, he asked, “What the fuck did you do?”

“Solved one of our problems,” Gabe said smugly.

“I’m not feeding off of Jesse,” Jack said.

“You’re drooling, Jack, and you need this. You aren’t gonna kill him, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is I don’t want to put McCree through more of this today,” Jack scowled.

“It’s fine, Jack,” McCree said. “It’s already bleeding, just drink and we can get going.”

“We’re having a discussion about this later, Reyes,” Jack scowled as he walked over to McCree.

“Just drink up, jackass,” Gabriel replied, petting McCree’s head.

With a frown, Jack latched onto McCree’s throat, biting down hard onto the bleeding skin. “Holy fuck,” McCree said, “holy fucking shit, Jack this is amazing.” A moan left his lips when Jack started lapping and licking at the wound. “I’m gonna fuckin’ nut and you’ve not even really touched me.”

“Sexy, Jesse,” Gabriel said dryly.

“Fuck off, Gabe,” McCree said breathily.

“I’m just saying, ‘I’m gonna fuckin’ nut’ probably isn’t the best thing to say around two other people. What are your thoughts, Jack?”

“Yeah, it’s not hot,” Jack laughed, sounding out of it. 

Gabriel grinned at this, “Feeling better, Jack?” He asked, reaching out to rest his hand on Jack’s head while Jack groaned in response. “You two look so good like this,” he appreciated, watching McCree’s face.

McCree hardly noticed Gabriel’s staring, focused entirely on how damn good Jack’s mouth on his throat felt. It was something he had never experienced before, the small bite hadn’t even been a taste of how this felt. “How long’s this gonna fuck me up for?” He slurred.

“Thirty minutes to an hour, probably,” Reyes replied for Jack. “Kinda fucks up boy scout’s plans for getting out of here in fifteen minutes.

“Mm,” was McCree’s response, going back to ignoring Gabriel’s presence and enjoying the pleasant fire running through his veins.

Gabriel couldn’t have the two men ignoring him for long and after a few more minutes of Jack lapping and suking at McCree’s neck, he got impatient and lifted McCree up and away from Jack’s mouth, ignoring Jack’s grumbles and McCree’s whines.

“Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?” Jack asked.

“Shh, sit here and lube up your dick,” Reyes patted at a spot on the table with one hand, the other busy holding Jesse up over his shoulder. Jack gave Reyes a confused look, but did what he was told. Gabriel relished the moment, Jack rarely listened to him without more of a fight.

“You ready for round three, pup?” Gabriel asked.

“Fuck yeah,” McCree replied, grinding into Reyes’ shoulder.

“So eager,” Reyes chuckled.

“I’m bein’ held up by my hot C.O. who I’ve wanted to fuck since I was a dumbass teen and he’s now a fuckin’ sex demon and I have vampire sex bite going on right now. Forgive me if I’m eager.” McCree said. This earned another purr from Gabriel and McCree just had to ask, “What’s up with the purring?”

Reyes stopped, flustered, “Goddammit,” he said. “Am I seriously purring?”

“It’s cute,” Jack laughed, lubing up his dick.

Reyes scowled, “I’m not supposed to be cute.”

“Too late,” McCree said. He was promptly dumped onto the table by an annoyed Reyes. “What the hell was that for?” He squawked.

Reyes tossed a bottle of lube at him, “For being a dumbass. Go prepare yourself.” There was the Reyes that McCree remembered, the hardass who’d kick him out of bed at two in the morning to spar since he missed a shot in the previous day’s mission. 

McCree frowned as he began to slick up his fingers and prepared himself. He was still pretty loose from the earlier fuckings and he assumed Jack would be fucking him, so he went pretty light with preparation. His nerves were still on fire from the bite, and he bit back a moan as he brushed his prostate with two fingers.

“I think I’m ready,” McCree said as he easily slipped a third finger inside.

“No you’re not, keep going until I tell you to stop,” Reyes said, lazily pumping his cock, staring intensly at McCree preparing himself.

“Unless Jack’s doubled in size in the last couple of minutes, I think I’m ready for this, Gabe. No offense Jack, but he’s not nearly as big as you.” McCree said, fingers still inside himself.

“Not all of us can have demon dicks,” Jack shrugged.

“You’re taking me too,” Gabriel replied.

“Yeah and Jack should prep me for that,” McCree replied. “Wait, before or after Jack?” He furrowed his brows.

“Neither,” Gabriel grinned, shark-like teeth bared in a predatory smile. The teeth were different, but McCree recognized the grin from whenever Reyes decided to take it hard on McCree in a sparring match.

“So how am I gonna take you then?” McCree asked nervously.

“Use your brain, dumbass,” Reyes replied as he fingered the head of his cock. 

“You’re not seriously gonna fuck me at the same time, are you?” McCree asked. “I’m not sure if my ass could take it, Gabe.”

“Which is why you’re gonna prep yourself for me like a good pup,” Gabe said. “I know you can handle it,” he added gently, walking over to McCree and stroking his cheek. McCree nuzzled into the calloused hand as he added another finger to his ass.

“You sure this is a good idea, Gabriel?” Jack asked. “We want Jesse to be able to walk out of here.”

“It’s fine, Morrison,” Reyes replied. “Just make sure your dick is nice and lubed up and it’ll be fine.” He reached for the lube and began to slick up his own dick. McCree watched in appreciation, grateful for the view. 

“Shit, you look so good, Gabe,” McCree said breathlessly. He almost felt bad for Jack, because as much as he liked the man and did think he was attractive, his eyes were all for Gabriel Reyes. 

“You know you were never subtle, Jesse, right?” Gabriel said as he motioned for McCree to sit on Jack’s cock. “Saw you checking out my ass in the locker room after missions or staring at me through the mirror when we worked out.” McCree licked his lips as he stared at Gabriel. “Thought of fucking you on Jack’s statue so many times.”

“Lovely, Gabriel,” Jack said dryly. “So is this your way of living out that dream now that the statue’s gone?”

“Didn’t think of that,” Reyes replied. “Guess this is a good second best, especially since I can stand you now, blondie.”

“Sounds hot,” McCree said as he lowered himself onto Jack’s cock, biting back a moan. “Shame the statue’s gone.” He closed his eyes as he slowly slid down the cock, luckily he had prepared himself well and was taking it easily. “Bite me again, Jack, I wanna see how it feels with you biting me while I’m gettin’ fucked.”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he quickly latched onto McCree’s neck, “You taste so good,” he said, voice muffled. McCree moaned and bucked his hips up, unprepared for how damn good it felt.

“You two look so good like this,” Reyes muttered as he lined up his cock next to Jack’s. Slowly he began to push it in, stopping after the head to ask, “This okay, Jesse?” McCree’s response was a breathy moan and furious nodding. With that affirmation, Reyes began to slide in further, watching McCree’s face to make sure that he wasn’t going too fast.

“Fuck, I’m so full,” McCree moaned wrapping his arms around Reyes’ strong shoulders and burying his head in the crook of Reyes’ neck. 

“You’re doing so well,” Reyes said softly. “Doing so well for me.” He brought a hand back to pet Jack’s hair, “You good, Jack?”

“Peachy,” Jack replied, lapping lazily at the bleeding wound on McCree’s neck, his thirst was sated, but McCree tasted good.

Reyes began to lazily rock his hips, purposefully avoiding McCree’s prostate -- he didn’t want his fun to be over too quickly. 

“Fuck, Reyes, that feels good,” Jack gasped. “Never done this before, shit is it intense.”

“Sex and feeding or,” he rolled his hips, trying to put more pressure on Jack’s dick. “Having your dick up somebody’s ass.”

“I’ve done both of those before,” Jack replied, moans interrupting his words as he felt the friction. “Not that you’d know since you refuse to take it up the ass. First time fucking somebody when they had another dick up their ass, though.”

“First time for me too,” Reyes laughed, planting kisses on McCree’s neck. “Feels good though, makes Jesse even tighter than he was before.”

“Gonna come,” McCree gasped suddenly.

“No you’re not,” Gabriel said, grabbing the base of McCree’s cock. “I’m not even close to done yet. Doubt Jack is either.”

“No, Gabriel, I’m close,” Jack said breathlessly.

“Neither of you are gonna come until I do,” Gabriel growled as he thrust hard into McCree, making the two other men gasp. 

“Jackass,” Jack muttered, grinding his teeth. 

“Might want to talk less and instead focus more on making me come,” Gabriel laughed. McCree clenched around the two men and Gabriel bared his teeth in a grin. “See, Jack, Jesse’s trying.”

“He’s been eager to please you ever since you kicked his ass to the ground in this shithole desert,” Jack grumbled, thrusting his hips, earning a moan from McCree.

“Aren’t I lucky?” Gabriel said, groaning as he felt McCree playing with his nipples. “So good for me,” he whispered to McCree.

“Gabe I really can’t hold on,” McCree moaned, clenching hard, it just felt too good. He was almost painfully full, but the warmth of the two men surrounding him comforted him.

“Force yourself to, Jesse,” Gabriel ordered, hand tightening over the base of McCree’s cock. “I’m close,” he added.

Reyes was pushed over the edge when McCree brought their mouths together for a sloppy kiss. Reyes groaned into McCree as he bucked his hips wildly, coming hard. The two other men quickly followed, finding their own releases. They stayed like that for a few moments until Reyes pulled out and lifted the boneless McCree off of Jack’s dick.

“Shit, that was good,” McCree said breathlessly. “Don’t think I’m up for round four, though.”

“Of course not,” Reyes laughed as he held McCree, ignoring the cum leaking from his ass. 

“We’re gonna rest here for the night,” Jack said, panting heavily. “But we’re leaving the first moment we can. No more fucking, Gabriel.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Reyes laughed as he walked back to McCree’s cot and gently laid him down on it. “He’s got a shitty week coming up for him,” he said, glancing at the passed out McCree. 

“I’m amazed he hasn’t shifted yet,” Jack said, shaking his head.

“I’m amazed dumbass let himself get grazed by a damned werewolf. There’s like ten of them in the country, and McCree managed to run into one.” Reyes plopped down on a chair and rolled his shoulders. “It’s good to see him again, though.”

“You really care for him,” Jack said, sounding surprised.

“He was my prize student,” Reyes shrugged. “Plus when I noticed him staring at me way back then, I realized that I cared for him beyond the way that I did for all the other Blackwatch agents.”

“It’s… nice to see,” Jack said gently. “You deserve it, Gabriel. Even if you are a fucking dickhead.”

“Appreciate it, corn boy.”

“By the way, Gabriel,” Jack started.

“Yeah?” Reyes asked.

“Put some fucking pants on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter/tumblr @smalls2233

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter/tumblr @smalls2233 for constant screaming about Overwatch and lots of art


End file.
